You, Me, and the Cookie Shop
by Oooooo It's Shiny
Summary: A brief story I cooked up a year or so ago about Max and Fang visiting a cookie shop. Slight Fax. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**You, me, and the cookie shop!**

**Fang's POV**

I was sitting in the bed of our latest hotel when Max did something totally unlike her. She squealed. I've heard Nudge and Angel squeal but I have never, _never_, heard Max squeal.

"Max," I said warily, turning around to face her. "Are you all right?" She was sitting on the floor, holding _my_ laptop, and grinning like crazy. Correction, she was grinning like she _was_ crazy!

"I'm fine," she said still smiling. I didn't believe her (Can you blame me?).

"In fact, I'm _more_ than fine. Look!" Max said pointing to the screen. I looked and saw a homepage to a cookie shop, and it was local. _That_ might explain this; cookies made her go nuts, in fact it made us _all_ go a little nuts.

"It's close by. Can we go," Max asked. When she saw my doubtful face, she got on her knees. Max slowly shuffled towards me, her hands clasped, and gave me the _biggest___Bambi eyes I have _ever_ seen.

"Please Fang! Please! Pleeeeeeease!" Max begged, still giving Bambi eye. I sighed.

"Fine," I relented. I could _never_ resist Bambi eyes and Max _never___begged.

"Yay! Thanks Fang!" Max squealed, giving me a hug. I stiffened.

"Woops! Sorry, I forgot you don't _like_ hugs," she giggled. I stared at her, did she just giggle?

"Get ready, I'm going to get Iggy to babysit," I called over my shoulder as I left the room.

"You want me to do _what_?" Iggy yelled, glaring.

"I want you to watch Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total while I take Max to a cookie shop," I stated calmly.

"_Why should I?_"

"Because Max has gone crazy."

"Define crazy."

"She squealed, begged, and giggled. Oh, and she gave me a hug." I listed. Iggy's mouth opened in a silent O.

"So, I'll take it you'll do it?"

"Yeah," said a shell-shocked Iggy. I nodded and left him to stare at the wall.

**Max's POV**

Fang and I flew over the town but its beauty was wasted on me. I LOVE COOKIES! I LOVE COOKIES! I LOVE COOKIES! I LOVE COOKIES! That was all I could think about the whole time. That is, until I realized something, I didn't know what type of cookie _Fang_liked.

"Fang," I said happily, "What's _your_ favorite type of cookie?" He was silent.

"Please Fang! Tell me! Please," I said giving him Bambi eyes. **(A/N I know Max is out of character but cookies do strange things to us!!!)**

"Choco chocolate chip," Fang said after a moment.

"OHMYGAWD! I've never had one before! What does it taste like?!" I said hyped up at the idea of such a cookie. Unfortunately for me, he didn't get to answer. We had arrived.

"OHMYGAWD! It's looks like a GIANT chocolate chip cookie!" I yelled. I was about to pull into a dive when Fang grabbed my hand and glared.

"Not everybody has wings," he reminded me.

"Oops!" I giggled. We land in an alley about a block away and I wasted no time in walking/jogging/running to the cookie shop. I burst into the shop with Fang close behind. The girl at the check out counter gave me a weird look as I ran to the nearest sample box. I ignored her, grabbed two cookies, and stuffed them in my mouth. I immediately spit them out again.

"Ewww, raisin," I complained and turned around only to find Fang blocking my way, holding a napkin.

"Clean it up," he said pointing to the chewed up cookies on the floor.

"Faa-ang!" I whined. He just pointed.

"FINE!" I grumbled and quickly wiped it up and threw it away.

"Happy," I asked, eager to try another cookie. Fang nodded.

"Yeah!!!!" I yelled racing down an aisle. I grabbed a random cookie and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Mmmmmmm!" It was soooooo good! I grabbed another and crammed it in my already full mouth. I was about to eat another when I remembered Fang. I grabbed a cookie and went looking for him.

"Fa-ang!" I sang, looking for him. I found him in between two cookie samples trying to decide what to choose, so I chose for him.

"Here Fang," I said happily, handing him the cookie. He took it and bit into it skeptically. A light went on in his eyes and he stuffed the rest of it in his mouth. He looked at his empty hands and pouted. Yes I just said Mister Emotionless pouted. I giggled at him.

"Ma-ax," he whined. "I wanna nother cookie!"

"OK, falla me!" I said taking his hand. We raced down the aisle till we reached the sample. Then the worst thing ever happened. There were no cookies left.

"Maxy! I wanna cookie!" Fang sulked.

"Dare's no more cookies left," I wailed and started crying. Fang came over and gave me a hug.

"Doughn cry Maxy," he said. I sniffed and looked up at him.

"Will get anoder cookie." Fang whispered, giving me another hug. I sniffed again and gave him a wavering smile. He smiled back.

"OK," I said and taking his hand we raced down the aisles looking for the bestest cookie in the store.

A/N There's going to be a second part to this so don't worry, it's not over. I'm going to add Fang's POV of the second part so you can see what happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**You, Me, and the Cookie Shop part 2**

**Fang's POV**

Max and I flew over the town, it was quite beautiful really, but I know Max ignored it. Her mind was on cookies. I could tell because she was mouthing I LOVE COOKIES over and over again. Sometimes, she creeps me out, _a lot_. But things could get creepier, like now for instance.

"Fang," she said in a voice that scared (not that I would admit it to anyone)**(A/N Heh, heh. Little does Fang know that we watch his every move! Mwah ha ha!)**," what's _your_favorite type of cookie?" I didn't answer, I didn't want to.

"Please Fang! Tell me! Please," Max said giving me Bambi eyes.

"Choco chocolate chip," I said after thinking it over. I immediately regretted it.

"OHMYGAWD! I've never had one before! What does it taste like?!" She said hyped up at the idea of such a cookie. Fortunately for me, I didn't get to answer. We had arrived.

"OHMYGAWD! It's looks like a GIANT chocolate chip cookie!" Max yelled. She looked like she was going to dive so I grabbed her hand.

"Not everybody has wings," I reminded Max, mentally shaking my head. She _really_likes cookies.

"Oops!" She giggled, as if that would make everything alright if someone saw us.

We land in an alley about a block away and Max wasted no time in walking/ jogging/ running to the cookie shop. She burst into the shop, with me following close behind. The girl at the check out counter gave Max a weird look as she ran to the nearest sample box. I was apologizing when I heard a spitting noise and an: "Ewww, raisin!" I turned around to find Max spitting out… something. I sighed, picked up a napkin, and waited for Max to turn around.

"Clean it up," I said, when she did, pointing to the chewed up cookies on the floor.

"Faa-ang!" She whined. I just pointed.

"FINE!" Max grumbled and quickly wiped it up and threw it away.

"Happy," She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah!!!!" Max yelled racing down an aisle. I sighed and headed down a different aisle, praying Max wouldn't get into too much trouble. I stopped in between too samples, debating on which one I should get. Hmmm, Chocolate Chip Macadamia Nut Cookie sounds pretty good, but so does the Norwegian Wreath Cookie. Hmmmm, what to choose, what to choose? I still hadn't decided when Max called my name.

"Fa-ang!" She sang, rounding the aisle. She ran up to me with something in here hand.

"Here Fang," Max said happily, handing me a lump of something. I took it and bit into it skeptically, not expecting it to be any good. _I. Was. So. Wrong!_This was the best cookie I have ever tasted. And it was choc chocolate chip!! I stuffed the rest of it in my mouth, chewing it happily. When I looked at my empty hands, the barrier that hid my emotions crumbled and I _pouted_. Yes, I just said _pouted_. I heard Max giggle.

"Ma-ax," I whined (So. Much. Emotion!). "I wanna nother cookie!"

"OK, falla me!" Max said, taking my hand. We raced down the aisle till we reached the sample. Then the worstest thing ever happened. There were no cookies left.

"Maxy! I wanna cookie!" I sulked.

"Dare's no more cookies left," Max wailed and started crying. I came over and gave her a hug.

"Doughn cry Maxy," I said. Max sniffed and looked up at me.

"Will get anoder cookie." I whispered, giving her another hug. She sniffed again and gave me a wavering smile. I smiled back.

**Max's POV**

And we found it. The only problem was, there was one of it and two of us. I quickly left go of Fang's hand and started going faster. So did he. I speed up just a little bit. So did he. I won, but I had cheated. I used my super-dee-duper speed and beat him to it. But then he tackled me. I dropped the cookie, but, luckily for him, he caught it. He stood up and was about to eat it when I did a roundhouse to his head. Fang stumbled backwards and the cookie flew out of his hands into mine. He recovered quickly, stood up, and did an uppercut causing me to fall. Fang grabbed the cookie and then I did something very, very mean (not that I regret it or anything). I cheated; I kicked him in the groin. Hard, and Fang fell like a log. I quickly popped the cookie in my mouth and chewed.

"Sorry Fang," I apologized as I helped him up. He just glared at me. I turned to leave when the cashier lady came up with a mop, bucket, and broom.

"You two better clean this up," she screeched, waving around us. I looked around. Woops, we made a mess. Shelves were over thrown and cookies littered the floor like a battlefield. I couldn't help but think what a sad thought it was. It must have showed on my face because Fang snickered.

"I _said_:you two better clean this up!" Fang and I exchanged looks. I grabbed the broom and he grabbed the mop. The cashier glared at as until we had cleaned up a section then moved to her counter to watch us work.

We got back to the hotel around 2 A.M. Fang and I crept into the room as quietly as we could, but weren't quiet enough. The lights clicked on to revel the rest of the flock glaring at us. Well, all of them except Angel she was trying hard not to laugh. I guess she heard my thoughts about Fang's… odd… behavior.

"Where have you been?" Iggy asked, sounding like a father from a cheesy movie.

"You had me worried sick!' Nudge said. Wow, less than 10 words. Impressive.

"What if you were hurt?" Gazzy asked.

"Never let it happen again," Angel said, with a straight face I might add. Fang and I looked at each other and smirked.

"You rehearsed this didn't you?" I asked. They nodded sheepishly. Then they got a good look at us.

"What happened to your clothes?" Nudge gasped. "You look like you were attacked or something. But—" She was cut off by Iggy who put his hand over her mouth.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now explain."

"Well Fang and I got into a little fight."

"A little?" Angel said, snickering.

"Okay, okay. A big fight."

"About what?" Gazzy asked. I felt my face heat up.

"Over a cookie," I mumbled. The flock burst out laughing.

"It was a _good_cookie!" I said defensively. They just laughed harder. I glared at them and when it didn't work, sighed. I stalked off vowing NEVER to go back to that cookie shop. Hey, there's always the one in the next town.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know the ending was bad but I wasn't sure what to do. Next to come: Fang's Diary!!**


End file.
